Amaryllis Steelfang
'''Amaryllis Steelfang '''is the divine daughter of the demigod Horus Steelfang and his consort, Lily. She is the sister to the Time God Sorath Steelfang and the Pure Goddess Azalea Steelfang. Amaryllis wields power over the concept of perfection. She only appears in the Cosmic Legacy. Biography Amaryllis Steelfang was born in Euphoria, as with many of the Steelfangs of her generation, like her cousins Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. She was born connected to All Creation, hence she gained omniscience from a young age.This granted her sight over many worlds from the first day of her life, and Amaryllis simply interpreted what she already knew to gain knowledge and power. Amaryllis did get the full attention of her parents and she was well liked by her relatives. It ensured that they taught her their own practical knowledge concerning many subjects, allowing the girl to grow into a knowledgeable and powerful goddess. Amaryllis eventually got bored of her existence and looked for challenges worthy of a perfected entity like her. This led Amaryllis to leave the immortal land she was born in to journey across the Mortal Planes, where she took on the guise of a wandering female warrior that did not use magic. Amaryllis fought and killed many mortal warriors in the duels that resulted from her repeated sojourns, simply to test her own strength as a wielder of the sword. Amaryllis was not satisfied, though, even when she had reduced her power to mortal like levels, and she continues to search the lands for worthy opponents by endlessly wandering from plane of existence to plane of existence. Personality and Appearance Personality Amaryllis obviously is someone who relishes challenge and novelty, given her love for fighting all sorts of experts where martial arts are concerned. Her own self limitation of power proves that Amaryllis enjoys taking risks and is bored of being an all powerful goddess. Amaryllis herself is obsessed with fighting enemies to the death to draw out the full power of her foe. Amaryllis also has a strong drive to prove her overall strength and dominance over all others, given she uses purely swordplay with unenchanted weaponry for most of her duels. This is akin to mocking the opponent for being too weak to be worth her magic or her actual sword. If an opponent manages to wound her, Amaryllis is in fact happy, since it indicates her opponent is a cut above to rest and someone worth fighting. If someone manages to defeat her, Amaryllis will accept the loss without questioning, since she knows she has purposely limited herself to fighting like a mortal so she can compete fairly with mortals. She will respect her opponent as someone worth becoming a friend to. The applies to mortals and lesser divinities. Amaryllis does not accord this to higher divinities. If Amaryllis had released her divine powers or weapons to achieve victory, it is hollow to her unless she is fighting another cosmic entity. The exception is if Amaryllis faces someone protected by divine intervention. In such a case, Amaryllis immediately uses her true sword to crush the opponent in one blow, because they are not fighting on their own power and do not deserve a fair battle. Amaryllis is surprisingly loyal to those she considers friends. She will not betray the trust of people whom she thinks are equals or friends, going out of the way to aid them if needed. Amaryllis also follows a strict warrior's code and will not harm innocents or the weak in general, unless they get in her way and block her from achieving her aim. Amaryllis is a goal driven person and this takes precedence over her warrior's code in not harming innocents if they actively block her. She does not give in until she completes her task. It is known that Amaryllis considers the moment a challenge is issued as the beginning of a fight and will immediately attack, catching most opponents by surprise and normally killing them in one blow. The logic for this is that if an opponent cannot even intercept or survive Amaryllis' first attack, they are unworthy of facing her and she will not entertain them further. Since they will die in combat against her, Amaryllis will just kill them. Appearance Amaryllis possesses the characteristic silvery white hair and blue eyes of her family, although she has used her powers to change it to many colors, including unnatural ones like pink. Amaryllis has a fine face that contains perfectly proportioned features. She has an overall soft look that does not seem to mesh with her warrior like personality. Amaryllis has a height of 5'6" and has perfectly proportioned body. She has a full chest, slim waist and wide hips. Even the weight and fat on her body seems perfectly distributed, as if every inch of her body has a purpose in enhancing her appearance. This is because of her status as the avatar of perfection. Powers and Abilities Goddess Powers Amaryllis is the daughter of two full blooded Steelfangs, hence she possesses omniscience from birth. She is in fact well versed in all magic due to such circumstances, which makes her one of the mages who can claim usage of True Alteration (All Magic). Amaryllis prefers the usage of raw magicka for her magic based attacks, with magicka flares being one of her specialties. This is retained even when she incarnates. Amaryllis has superhuman physical capabilities as she is a full blooded Steelfang Family member. This grants her the white wings she can summon for flight and complete domination of the surrounding life forces (except those of high tier cosmic entities). Obviously, Amaryllis prefers the use of swords which she is naturally proficient in, but she can actually use anything as a weapon. Amaryllis' other default powers in her goddess form are omniscience and reality warping, as she is an entity connected to All Creation. This also gives her the highest tier of Divine Skin. It is therefore hard to even consider fighting Amaryllis if she is incarnated. Amaryllis' ability is known as "Perfected Beauty". This is Amaryllis' Sphere of Domination and gives her the ability to "create perfect situations". Basically Amaryllis can alter the course of events to always give her a favourable outcome, no matter the odds. Amaryllis can reject reality and materialize fantasy in its place by using this ability, granting her high order reality warping. This also means it is impossible for her to fight fairly as a goddess against mortals, since the ability is partially automatic in nature and automatically denies any attack which does not have the ability to "enforce its presence" (i.e. any attack not made by a high tier divinity like a Steelfang or Gatekeeper). Mortal Powers Amaryllis is known to limit herself to using mortal like powers when she leaves Euphoria. In this state, her abilities are greatly reduced. Amaryllis still has the ability to project dangerous magicka flares as beams of light and destruction from her fingertips that have varying intensities and destructive power, even if she doesn't cast other magic. Amaryllis also has strength, speed and stamina much higher than a human, retaining her ability to move faster than human eyes can track and perform powerful strikes that can rend even the toughest armor. Her own eyes retain their Steelfang level processing speed and so does her mind, giving her the reflexes needed to use her physique to its fullest. Amaryllis further possesses a high speed healing factor and her diminished Divine Skin still provides resistance to all incoming damage. Amaryllis still has miraculous curative powers via magic and can slow down or even stop the time of the whole world to accelerate herself further, even when incarnated as a mortal. Amaryllis rarely uses her time distortion, preferring to compete against others with just her magicka flares and inhuman physical prowess. Equipment Amaryllis uses a sword known as "Final Bloom". Said weapon is a golden and silver sword with a filigree like hilt. It controls energy that takes the form of pinkish red cherry blossom petals, the energy of the petals being a sinister blood red glow when the sword is fully activated. These petals are powerful enough to splinter reality, with "Final Bloom" being capable of releasing space distorting blasts of petals either as crescent shaped sword beams or torrents of destructive energy. "Final Bloom" can cut through Divine Skin. Amaryllis carries a white hilted katana with her at all times, preferring to use this over "Final Bloom". This weapon is simply unbreakable, but it has no helpful enchantments on it. Amaryllis uses this to duel mortals as she likes challenges. Because of Amaryllis' great divinity and the power of her strikes, Amaryllis can actually cut through divine protection or destroy godly artifacts (like daedric artifacts) with this sword. Amaryllis can manifest the silver and gold armor of the Steelfangs as self protection. If not, she dresses in a white yukata, completely different from the rest of her family when they manifest. She will wear such even when she travels the mortal lands, unless she deems it unsuitable. In conjunction with Amaryllis' Divine Skin, she is actually nearly unkillable when wearing her armor. Trivia * Amaryllis is the most beautiful Steelfang woman canonically, being the Avatar of Perfection and Goddess of Beauty. She surpasses her cousin Sariel in this aspect. * As Amaryllis is the avatar of perfection, this bleeds into her daily life, making her excel in the culinary arts, especially when it comes to carving flowers out of food. Her power automatically makes anything she cooks better than all human food even with minimal preparation. * Amaryllis' appearance is somewhat based on Vocaloid Megurine Luka * Amaryllis is partially based on the typical "arrogant kung fu guy/girl" who actually seeks a powerful opponent who can defeat her. * Amaryllis' katana is based on 2B's Virtuous Contact. Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Gods Category:Spellswords Category:Immortal